


Sike, I'm Gay

by dildowizard



Series: Sike, I'm Gay [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou is the voice in Tsukishima's head, Christmas, Coming Out, Epiphanies, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Meeting the Parents, but I tried to at least make it funny, can't believe I forgot to tag that, everything is low-key, this fic is a whole load of WHAT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dildowizard/pseuds/dildowizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phone in hand, not a stitch of clothing on his body, Tsukishima turns to Kuroo, blinks innocently, and says, "I'm going to come out to my mother."</p><p>Or, a short fic in which Tsukishima realises that he can't imagine liking anyone as much as he likes Kuroo, so he decides to tell his parents about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gwaa?

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh, this fic is NOT the best thing I've ever written, but I like the idea of it, so I'm posting it despite the fact that I'm very very unsure about it. Honestly, if I had an Ao3 series called "dildowizard's mistake fics", I would add it to that series. The whole thing was written in three days, which is a miracle because it takes me literally a month to write one chapter of my makoharu fic. But yep, idk. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, even if you just have fun laughing at my mistakes. It's probably a mess of typos, but still, I live to entertain.

Tsukishima's mother once told him that someday he'd meet the girl of his dreams, the one he'll want to spend his life with, the one he'll want to marry and love and have children with, then eventually die with, after they've lived a long and happy life together. She'd told him that as soon as they meet, he would know that they belong with each other. It would be love at first sight. _Like a fairy-tale_ , she'd said.

For a long time, Tsukishima had allowed himself to believe her. He had thought that someday he would meet a girl who could give him all of those things. He'd never questioned it before. He'd never had a reason to.

However, tonight, whilst he's laying on his bed with his tongue buried deep in his boyfriend's ass, he thinks that she might have been wrong.

It's taken him a long time to realise this. A ridiculously long time, really, considering the fact that he's been dating Kuroo for almost two years now and they live together, share a bed, and have a generally happy domestic life as a couple. If you also take into account the fact that he's never even glanced at a female person and felt a hint of sexual or romantic interest, it might even seem like it should have been obvious to him that he exclusively likes men, not women. However, somewhere along the line, Tsukishima must have made the assumption that he still sort of liked women as well, but he just liked Kuroo a little bit more at that moment in time. It was logical, he had thought.

Now, though, as he shoves his tongue into Kuroo's hole and listens to Kuroo's delighted moans, running his hands up and down Kuroo's thighs, it occurs to him that he can't imagine liking anyone as much as he likes Kuroo. 

And so, once they have finished what they're doing and are laying in each others arms in the aftermath, Tsukishima decides that it'd be a good idea to tell his mother about his realisation. He thinks that it'll probably be easiest to tell her as soon as possible, so he slides out of bed, planning to do just that.

"Tsukki? What are you doing?" Kuroo asks sleepily, rubbing his eyes and watching his blond-haired boyfriend as he heads towards the desk, where his cell phone resides. "Kei?" He asks, concerned.

Phone in hand, not a stitch of clothing on his body, Tsukishima turns to Kuroo, blinks, and says, "I'm going to come out to my mother."

A beat of silence passes between them. Tsukishima isn't phased by it, though. Instead, he takes this opportunity to continue what he was doing, scrolling through his contacts to find his mother's phone number.

Seeming to finally realise what he'd just heard, Kuroo chokes on air. "Gwaa? Wha- Huh? You- What?" He stutters, shocked, rolling out of bed and stumbling forwards in confusion, just as naked as his boyfriend.

"Don't make those noises, you sound like Hinata, it's creepy."

Kuroo decides to ignore this comment. "What the ever-loving fuck, Tsukki? Are you losing your mind? You want to come out to your mother? Right now?" He exclaims.

Tsukishima blinks. "I thought boyfriends were supposed to be supportive of this kind of thing."

"What- I-" Kuroo coughs out, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. He clearly doesn't know how to handle the situation, which is understandable, really. "I _am_ supportive! But- You need to plan something, you know? You can't just call her now and say "Guess who just fucked his boyfriend? Your son!" because I have a feeling she wouldn't react very well!"

"Hm. I was thinking of saying something more along the lines of "Mum, I've found a girl, I love her and I'd like to marry her then give her babies so we can carry on your bloodline. Oh wait. Sike, I'm gay." Would that be better?"

Baffled, the dark-haired man splutters for a second before he closes his mouth, inhales heavily through his nose, and opens it once more to say "No?!"

Tsukishima sighs.

"Look, I understand what your feeling, okay? You suddenly feel like you're ready to come out and you want to do it as soon as possible, like ripping off a band-aid or something, yeah?" Tsukishima nods, and Kuroo moves towards him, gently wrapping his long fingers around the wrist of the arm holding his phone. "That's perfectly fine, and I know how you feel, but you need to choose the right moment. Right now, it's literally almost one in the morning, you just had your tongue in my ass, we're both completely naked, and you also have a bit of dried cum on your thigh. This isn't the right moment."

"But I want to do it now, before I change my mind."

Kuroo pulls him forwards, wrapping his arms around him loosely. "I know, I know. But do you really want to look back on this moment in the future and think "Fuck, I wish I'd put my dick away first"?"

Tsukishima closes his eyes, burying his nose into Kuroo's bare shoulder, inhaling his comforting, familiar scent. "Alright, alright. I see what you mean."

"Exactly. So, what I think you should do is take a shower, go to bed, and think about it in the morning. That way, you can decide when and how you want to tell her whilst you're not feeling so tired and emotional."

Pulling away from Kuroo slightly, Tsukishima nods a little in agreement, hating that his boyfriend has to rationalise with him like he's a young child. He releases him completely, then puts the phone down, trudging into the bathroom reluctantly for a shower.

Kuroo watches him as he leaves the room. A month ago, if Kuroo had asked Tsukishima when was he going to tell his family about their relationship, the blond-haired man would have said "I'm not ready" or "Not right now" or even "Why should I have to?". It had happened so often that Kuroo accepted it. He'd decided to let Tsukishima gradually get used to the idea of coming out to his family, and then, after they'd discussed it at length, they would do it together, as a couple.

Looking back on this, Kuroo can't help but wonder what the hell had caused his boyfriend to change his mind so suddenly. There was nothing gradual about it, earlier today he'd been his normal "contentedly closeted" self, and then, out of nowhere, he'd been ready to come out. I mean, it's not a problem, of course Kuroo isn't complaining, but... Why? 

Tired, Kuroo sighs, and decides to think about it in the morning. "Okay." He says to himself.

**

"Okay." Tsukishima announces as soon as Kuroo steps into the kitchen the next morning. He's sitting at the table, a notepad in front of him and his laptop open next to it. He waves Kuroo over, motioning for him to sit down. "Here's what we're going to do. We're going to brainstorm some coming out ideas, we'll pick one that I can plan out and put into action ASAP and then I will feel less stressed out and nervous all the time. Okay?"

Still half asleep, Kuroo mumbles "Uh. Okay."

"So." Tsukishima says, looking up from his notepad. "Let's review our options. Any suggestions?"

Kuroo taps his chin. "Well, you have your classic "Mum, dad, we need to talk." conversation, where you go to their house and say those exact words, then proceed to give a long speech about your journey to discovery."

"I don't like long speeches." Tsukishima dismisses. He starts writing something in his notebook, but Kuroo isn't good enough at reading upside down to be able to tell what it says.

"Okay, option one is a no." He says. "You could write them a letter?"

"Too old-fashioned."

"An email?"

"That's lame."

"You could bake them a rainbow cake and leave it on their doorstep with a note saying it's from you."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure _they're_ too old-fashioned to know what that means."

"Um." Kuroo says, feebly, running out of ideas. "Show up wearing an "I'm gay" t-shirt? You're welcome to use mine, that way when they ask about it you can say "oh haha it's my boyfriend's" and even then you'll still be coming out?"

Seeming to actually consider it for a second, Tsukishima finally shakes his head and hums in disapproval. "I like the comedy aspect, but overall, it's too abrupt."

Kuroo sighs, his head dropping to rest on the table. "Says the guy who wanted to phone her at one o'clock in the morning and tell her." He mumbles.

All of a sudden, Tsukishima stops writing in the notebook, a frustrated sigh escaping him. "Okay." He says, loudly. "This isn't working."

Humming in agreement, his boyfriend removes his face from the cool surface in front of him and allows his chin rest in his hand instead. A beat of silence passes between them.

"How did you come out to your mum?" Tsukishima asks, after a second.

Confused, Kuroo blinks, shooting him a weird look. He sighs. "You already know that story. I told you."

Tsukishima frowns at his attitude. "Yes. But we're reviewing our options, so tell me again."

"Fine." Kuroo sighs, leaning back in his chair. "But please remember that I was a high schooler at the time, not a twenty year old adult like you are now."

Tsukishima just looks at him. Kuroo gives in and begins to tell the story.

"I remember I spent a few days buttering her up - washing her car, making her cakes, buying her DVDs and, you know, just generally reminding her that I'm a good son. I'd planned on telling her officially over lunch on Sunday, but when we were eating dinner on Saturday night, the Titanic was on the TV, and that's, like, my favourite movie, so I just thought "fuck it" and said "Leonardo DiCaprio is-" but then I stopped, too nervous to finish my sentence. My mum noticed, paused the film, turned to me and said "Honey, it's okay if you think he's hot. There's nothing wrong with being gay." and I burst into tears and hugged her. And that was that." Kuroo says, laughing a little at the memory.

The blond-haired man hums, nodding seriously, continuing to write in his notebook. "So you slipped it into casual conversation?"

"I suppose you could say that, yes."

Unsure, Tsukishima makes a face. "I don't think that'll work with my parents. They're a little bit dense. They probably wouldn't even notice if I said something subtly gay."

Another moment of silence passes by as the two of them consider other options. Then, it occurs to Kuroo that there is another option, a rather obvious option. "Christmas is coming up."

Tsukishima looks at him like he's gone crazy. "That's irrelevant, but yes, it is currently December."

"You could tell your mum that you're bringing someone home to introduce to her." Kuroo suggests, eyes wide. "No matter what she says, use gender neutral pronouns, and remember to keep it vague, avoid questions. Then, when Christmas comes around, you show up with me and say "This is my boyfriend, Kuroo." and act like nothing is out of the ordinary. Then you can see how they react. They won't be able to freak out in front of a guest, so that's a good thing. Not that I think they would freak out, either way." He assures, holding his hands up.

"Well." Tsukishima says, still not entirely sure about the idea. "That's still rather abrupt."

"Yes, it is," Kuroo admits. "But, it's also personal, because I'll be there to give great first impressions and be a polite, likeable boyfriend. After all, I'm known for my ability to charm the socks off of middle-aged women."

"Oh. That's true." After a second, Tsukishima grabs his boyfriend's hand, his expression serious but his eyes alight with excitement, and says "I love it."

Kuroo grins. "Me, too."

**

When Tsukishima finally calls his mother to tell her that he's bringing Kuroo home, it's been a whole week since they'd decided on the plan.

The truth is, he'd been procrastinating. He'd told Kuroo he was "too busy" to call her, and whenever the dark-haired man asked when he was going to do it, Tsukishima always had an excuse ready to pull out of his ass. But, the reality was that he was just too scared, and he couldn't stop worrying about whether he could handle lying to his mum. Well, it wouldn't be _lying_ , as such, but rather failing to mention that the gender of his partner isn't female. Still, he and his mother were close when he was a child, and Tsukishima hates to not tell her things, even though they've grown apart over the years.

 _Oh, pull your head out of your ass, Kei. You've managed to fail to mention anything about Kuroo to her for almost two years now, you piece of shit,_ a voice in his head says. Wait, is that Bokuto's voice? What the fuck? _You can handle a little more failing to mention things._

And it's true. As much as it pains him to admit it, Bokuto is right.

Despite this, Tsukishima still tries to put it off for a few more days. However, after a week of hearing "No, I can't call her, I have to do, uh, that thing.", Kuroo decides that enough is enough. He forces his blond-haired boyfriend onto the sofa, hands him the phone, then goes to stand by the door, blocking his exit. "Call her." He says.

And so, under duress, Tsukishima dials the number with shaking hands, lifting the ringing phone to his ear and waiting for her to pick up. The phone rings once, twice, three times, before finally, she says "Hello?" and it's almost too much for Tsukishima. He almost hangs up, almost clicks "end call" and throws the phone across the room, but he forces himself not to. _It's for the best_ , he tells himself. _For the future._

"Hi, mum, it's Kei." Tsukishima chokes out, trying and failing to make himself sound normal.

"Oh. Hello. Are you alright? Your voice sounds a bit rough."

"Y- Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a cold. You know how it is." He laughs awkwardly, coughing as if to prove his statement. Fuck, this is awful. It sounds like he's been kidnapped and someone is holding a gun to his head, forcing him to call his mum and tell her he's fine.

She's quiet for a second. "Oh, I hope you feel better soon, then."

"Thanks." He says, shortly. He breathes out, relieved that she'd bought his lie.

Another moment of silence passes. "Not to be rude, but I wasn't expecting a call from you. What did you want to say?"

And Tsukishima freezes up, having somehow forgotten why he'd called her in the first place. He feels sick, his stomach churning with nerves, though he doesn't know why this is such a big deal. It's not like he has to tell her he's gay now, he's got another few days before he needs to do that, but for some reason, his heart feels like it's about to come out of his mouth and his hands are clammy and he just- He feels like can't do it. "It's-" He starts, trying to plough onwards. "You know how Akiteru and I are coming to yours for Christmas?"

"Well. Yes." His mother sounds confused, to say the least. He can't blame her. He's acting so fucking weird, but he can't help it.

"Is- Is there room for one more? I want to introduce you to someone."

The woman inhales sharply. Tsukishima can feel the moment when it sinks in. "A girlfriend?" She asks, her voice incredibly high-pitched with contained excitement.

"A- A romantic partner, yes." He breathes out. Gender neutral phrases. He can do that.

"I can't believe it!" His mother seems to be vibrating with joy and it makes Tsukishima feel even more guilty for lying to her. "What's her name? How long have you been going out?"

"Uh- Their name is Tetsu." Tsukishima decides to keep it vague. Tetsu could be a girl's name, right? "We've been together for almost two years now."

"Two years?!" She exclaims, outraged. "That's such a long time! Why didn't you say something sooner?" Thankfully, she doesn't give Tsukishima time to reply before she continues to bombard her son with questions. "How did you meet?" She asks, eagerly. "What's she like?"

"I can't tell you, because that would be a spoiler, mother." He says, trying to sound playful. He laughs, and it sounds fake even to his own ears. "We'll leave the questions for the dinner table, shall we?"

"Okay, okay." She laughs. "Oh, Kei, I'm so glad you've finally met someone." She sighs, sounding so happy, so pleased for him. Tsukishima feels so fucking guilty. "Tell me, does she make you happy?"

Pausing, Tsukishima closes his eyes, smiling a little. He can answer this question honestly, because Kuroo doesn't have to be a girl to make him happy. He may have only realised this recently, but at least he knows it now. He breathes out, thinking about his boyfriend, thinking about how he can be annoying at times, thinking about how they sometimes clash because of their differences, but they always come back to each other in the end. "Yes." He says, quietly.

His mother sighs, happily. "I'm so- I'm so _proud_ of you, Kei. I'm so glad you've found a girl that makes you happy. You've been alone for so long, it's wonderful that you have someone by your side now."

The guilt bubbles up further within him to the point where it's too much, and Tsukishima coughs, hating the feeling, hating that he has to do this. He feels the urge to end the phone call as soon as possible. "Alright, well, I'll see you at Christmas. Bye, mum."

"See you soon. Love you." His mother says.

He hangs up immediately, unable to return the statement without crying with guilt.

Exhausted, Tsukishima flops backwards on the sofa, closing his eyes. "That was the most awful phone call I've ever made."

Kuroo appears next to him suddenly, sitting down beside him. "Really? Worse than when I made you phone Kageyama to apologise for when you made fun of him for kissing Oikawa in front of everyone?"

"Yes. Yes, of course. At least all Kageyama said was "Uh, it's ok." then hung up on me. At least he didn't tell me he was proud of me, that he was glad I'd finally found a girl who made me happy and would stay by my side."

Humming in sympathy, Kuroo says "Damn. That's heavy."

And Tsukishima couldn't agree with him more.

 _At least it's over now!_ Bokuto's voice says, in his head. _Congratulations on growing some balls, by the way!_

"Wind your fucking neck in, Bokuto. Get out of my head." Tsukishima snaps, out loud, staring pointedly at the ceiling.

Kuroo knows better than to question it. He just smiles, pats his boyfriend's knee and says "Okay, I think you deserve some ice cream. Come on, let's get you fed." He says, pulling him up from the couch, and Tsukishima has never been more grateful that he has a boyfriend who knows exactly what he needs.


	2. Doki-Doki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'd like to say thank you to everyone who left kudos and commented on the last chapter, I didn't think anyone was going to like this fic when I posted it, because I am, after all, not very good at writing. So, you know, I'm really happy that quite a few people thought it was good, and I hope this chapter doesn't let you down! It might be a bit disappointing to those of you expecting big dramas, but I thought I'd be nice to let poor Tsukki and Kuroo have a break.
> 
> Also, I realised when I wrote this that calling characters by their surnames becomes a bit troublesome when introducing family members, so I basically just made up the names of Tsukki's parents and called them by their first names when talking about them. Akiteru also appears, but he's like super OOC because I thought it'd be funny to make him a bit of a cheeky lil shit. I'd also like to point out that I made up some other shit in this chapter as well, purely for plot development and filling in gaps. So, really, I have no idea what fits canon and what doesn't haha sorry :L
> 
> OK, LASTLY, (sorry this note is so long fuck), I'm considering making this into a series?? I feel like some shit wasn't covered in this fic because I decided to make it so damn short, but if you'd like to read more let me know??? Also, if you don't wanna read more, just tell me to fuck off and stop writing shit. Thanks, I'd appreciate your opinion :)
> 
> Anyway, that's all I have to say! I hope you like the last chapter!

After two days of planning their entrance, brainstorming perfect conversation starters and thinking about how they can sugar-coat the story of how they met, the two of them set off for Tsukishima's parents' house, two days before Christmas. They pack Kuroo's tiny car full of presents ("We need to butter them up." Kuroo had said, ignoring Tsukishima's feeble protest of "Isn't that just low-key bribery?") and they leave their apartment early in the morning, planning to arrive by noon.

The Tsukishimas live in a pleasant little village in the countryside, Kuroo knows this much from what his boyfriend has told him. He'd said, on several occasions, the phrase "When I lived in the country..." and then continued to give a very vague statement like "me and my brother saw that movie" or "my mum showed me how to make that meal" with very little or no description.

And that was it.

In fact, he'd told him so little about his childhood home that Kuroo had naturally started to build up an image of what he expected it to look like, but, at the end of the day, he hardly had anything to go on. He'd always imagined it would be a rather small cottage, nothing flashy or in-your-face, just a little family home. Nothing Tsukishima had said suggested otherwise.

And so, when the blond-haired man says "Left here." and they turn a sharp corner, rounding onto a long country road that runs alongside a huge stretch of field, covered in a luscious green forest full of thin trees, Kuroo doesn't think they're anywhere near where Tsukishima's parents live. He admires the view as he drives, lips parted. "Take a right here, where the forest ends, then you can just head onto the drive. The gates should be open."

Confused, Kuroo asks, "Drive? Gates?"

"Uh, yeah, at my parents' house."

Not sure what to expect, Kuroo turns the car right as instructed, and finds himself inhaling sharply at the sight of the house in front of him. It certainly isn't a little fucking cottage though, let me tell you.

It towers above them, at least three floors high, walls painted a pristine white colour that appears to camouflage the snow that rests upon it. The front door is arched and made from what appears to be dark wood, and next to it is a statue, yes, a fucking statue, of a regal-looking woman wearing a long, flowing dress, her body striking an elegant pose. Tall glass windows cover the right hand side of the bottom floor, and Kuroo can see a beautiful modern living room through them, almost like a preview, a promise.

The house has two black gates at the bottom of the drive, and Kuroo feels a bit out of place driving his fucking second hand red Fiat Punta through them. Tsukishima points to where he can park it, so he does, and turns off the engine.

"I thought you said your dad was a teacher and your mum was a carpenter." Kuroo says, weakly.

"They were. But they won the lottery after me and Akiteru left home. They've never worked a day since." Tsukishima says, flatly. "They moved out of my old house and moved here. To be fair, it's the same area, just an extremely posh version of it. I'll show you my old house while we're here, it's only ten minutes away."

"Did they not give you any of the money?" Kuroo asks, still bewildered.

"They send me a very, very generous allowance." Tsukishima sighs, sounding like it hurts him to say it. Kuroo can imagine he's feeling awkward, like he doesn't want to sound like a snob but doesn't want to lie at the same time. "But I like working. I'm not going to stop because my parents are suddenly rich and live in a fucking huge house."

When Kuroo smiles, it's a little sad. "I bet it's weird that your parents don't live where you used to live, anymore. My mum has lived in my old house since I was born, and she still lives there now."

"Yeah, it's weird. But I don't blame them, they're just making the most of what they have." He says, looking away.

They're quiet for a minute, before Kuroo finally says "I wish you'd told me before. I wouldn't have thought of you differently."

Closing his eyes, Tsukishima laughs bitterly. "I wish I was strong enough to know that. I was scared."

Kuroo undoes his seatbelt and leans over to press a kiss to his cheek. "I'd never think of you differently for something like that. You're still you."

The car is suddenly a lot colder without the heating on, and Kuroo can see Tsukishima's breath as he opens his eyes, smiles, and says "Thank you."

Suddenly, someone knocks on the window, and the two of them leap apart as if they'd been stung, praying to God that they haven't just been caught.

To their relief, it's not Tsukishima's mother or father, but rather his brother, Akiteru. Kuroo had been introduced to him as Tsukishima's boyfriend just a few months after they'd started dating. They'd kind of forgotten that he lives in Tokyo, too, and bumped into him whilst they were out on a date. Akiteru isn't stupid, they weren't holding hands "as friends", and nothing they said could hide the fact that they were, undeniably, dating. 

Luckily, Akiteru hadn't freaked out, he'd just grinned filthily, winked, and promised that he wouldn't tell anyone, as long as he got to be introduced to Kuroo officially at some point in the future, preferably in the presence of their parents. (He'd also said that he wanted to be best man at their wedding, but both Tsukishima and Kuroo ignored him, too embarrassed to comment.)

Now, he knocks on the window, his grin as filthy as it had been then they'd first met. "Oi, lovebirds. Get out of the car and say hello to your dearest brother. Also, I want a word with you two."

Kuroo coughs, confused, and Tsukishima just sighs. They climb out of the car and Akiteru leads them inside, through the huge door, into the entrance hall. It's a modest room with a few tall doors, all of which Akiteru closes as soon as they enter. In the middle of the room is a beautiful spiral staircase with marble steps, leading upwards.

Akiteru turns to the two with a bitter smile. "I have a question for you. When mum burst into my room the other day and said "Kei has a girlfriend, can you believe it?", how do you think I reacted?" Akiteru asks, tapping his chin mockingly.

The couple blink in unison.

"Ah, yes, that's right!" Akiteru exclaims before they can answer, lifting a finger as if he'd just remembered something. "I thought "What?! A girlfriend?!" and had to stop myself from saying "But he has a boyfriend!" because THAT would've been bad, wouldn't it?"

"Akiteru." Tsukishima hisses. "Keep your voice down."

"Don't worry, don't worry," The elder brother says, waving his hand. "They're on the third floor and have no idea you're here. It's my job to call them when you are. Anyway, back to what I was saying-"

"Alright, yes, thank you for not outing me to mum accidentally." Tsukishima snaps. "I don't know what you want me to say."

Akiteru gasps in offence. "I'd like you to say "Akiteru-sama, sorry for failing to inform you about my coming out plan, I'll tell you next time. You're the best." and I'd like it in writing, please."

Scowling, the younger man growls "Fuck off, I actually trusted you to go along with it without me having to tell you, you should feel honoured-"

"Kei, that's enough." Akiteru interrupts. "You have offended me. I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you."

Tired of the argument, Tsukishima closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Just leave it. Kuroo doesn't want to hear this."

Akiteru turns to Kuroo as if he'd just noticed he was still in the room. " _Do_ you want to hear this?"

 _How the fuck do I answer that?_ Kuroo thinks. Thankfully, Tsukishima seems to be able to read his mind, and he grabs his arm before he has to answer, pulling him along towards one of the doors.

"We'll be in the living room, tell mum and dad to meet us in there." He calls to his brother.

Still sounding pissed off, Akiteru yells "Fine! I'll tell mother your girlfriend is _stunning_." before he disappears up the stairs.

Shutting the door behind them, Tsukishima sighs. "Sorry about him. We don't see each other often, so we argue a lot whenever we do. He's normally not that stingy."

Kuroo hums, muttering "It's okay." but he's already been distracted by the beautiful room before him.

They're in the room that Kuroo had seen when they drove in, the one with tall glass windows covering two of the long walls and exposing it to the outside world. The room is incredibly light, as you can imagine, the faded winter sun shining through and brightening everything up. The sofas are a cream coloured leather, arranged in a square in the centre of the living room. A TV hangs on one of the walls, though it's clearly not the main feature of the room. All in all, it's the most beautiful living room Kuroo has ever seen, and he'd say his opinion is justified, as he often scrolls through pictures of celebrity houses and watches various property shows in his spare time.

Taking him by the hand, Tsukishima leads him towards one of the sofas. They sit down next to each other, arranging themselves so they're not to close together and not too far apart, just as they'd planned and practiced in preparation for today. The room is silent, too silent, and Kuroo breathes in, suddenly nervous. "It'll be okay." He says, mostly to himself.

Tsukishima nods. "Yes. It'll be fine."

They sit in silence, waiting for Tsukishima's parents in anticipation. Kuroo tries to mentally prepare himself for their possible reactions, but honestly, he doesn't know them at all, so he can't predict what they'll do. If they're expecting a girl, then they'll probably be angry at Tsukishima for lying, but Kuroo doesn't know what their opinion on the LGBT community is, and Tsukishima hadn't told him anything about it beforehand. He just doesn't know what to expect.

All of a sudden, Kuroo hears the door open behind them, and Tsukishima stands, moving to greet his parents. He puts his hand out to Kuroo, looking at him with encouraging eyes, and Kuroo takes it, turning with him to face the two people who could possibly ruin his boyfriend's happiness.

Immediately, Kuroo notices their expressions change when they catch sight of the person holding their son's hand. "This is Tetsu. Kuroo Tetsurou. My boyfriend." Tsukishima tells them, his voice shaking.

Tsukishima's mother is a beautiful woman, her white-blonde hair falling down to her shoulders and her face soft, showing natural age, and Tsukishima's father has the kind of face you would expect to see on an elementary school teacher, a kind, patient face with no harsh lines at all. His grey hair makes him appear older than his wife, but his skin is darker, less pale. They look like the perfect couple, the perfect parents. Kuroo doesn't want to jinx it, but he can't imagine them reacting badly to their son's sexuality.

His mother is the first to speak. "Oh-" She begins, looking at Kuroo dubiously. "Kei, honey, you should have said."

Squeezing Kuroo's hand tighter, Tsukishima blinks. He, himself, clearly has no idea what to expect, and he's their son, for crying out loud. Maybe they've never spoken about anything to do with the LGBT community, maybe Tsukishima has nothing to go on either. This does nothing to calm Kuroo's nerves. So they're really going in blind, completely blind. It's terrifying.

His mother turns to look at Kuroo. "I'm so sorry, dear, we were under the impression that you were a girl." She says, laughing quietly. "We bought you flowers and everything. We left them for you in the room where you and Kei will be staying."

Now, it's Kuroo's turn to blink. "Oh, that's quite alright. I do like flowers, so you don't need to worry. Thank you."

Then, her husband speaks, smiling apologetically as well. He looks slightly more uncomfortable than his wife, his voice strained and awkward, but his reaction isn't violent, at least. "Kei's never mentioned that he likes boys before, but we'll discuss that later. Nothing bad, I promise. You don't have to worry." He gives his son a meaningful look. "For now, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Tsukishima Ono, and this is my wife Tsukishima Reika. I'm assuming you've also met Akiteru, he went to sulk in the garden, for some reason. You can call us all by our first names, if you like."

"Ah, then please call me Tetsurou." Kuroo says, bowing politely in greeting. He doesn't let the bow last long, though, just keeps it quick so it doesn't get awkward.

"Shall we sit?" Reika asks, and doesn't wait for a reply before she heads towards the sofa, her husband following her.

Whilst their backs are turned, Kuroo looks at Tsukishima, confused, only to be met with an answering clueless shrug. The two of them follow the elder couple to the sofas and sit themselves opposite them, releasing each others hands.

"So, Tetsurou, please tell us about yourself." Reika says, smiling. "How did you two meet?"

From then onwards, things only get easier. This is familiar territory, questions and answers, just as they'd planned. Their conversation is relaxed, not as stressful as they'd thought it would be. Kuroo uses his incredible charming skills to make the best first impression ever. By the end, it's dark outside, the lights are on, and he has Reika blushing with happiness and Ono grinning with amusement.

When Tsukishima announces that they're going to retire to their room, Kuroo goes with him without protest, eager to hear his boyfriend's opinion on how the evening went. They excuse themselves, and head to their room.

To his disappointment, Kuroo doesn't get a verbal opinion, but rather the blond-haired man pulls him roughly into the bedroom and pushes him up against the door, pressing his lips against Kuroo's. They kiss, and it's full of passion and relief, mouths sliding softly against one another.

Afterwards, once Tsukishima has pulled away, he rests his head on Kuroo's chest, listening to his heartbeat as it bumps softly in his chest.

Thump-thump. Doki-doki.

Tears begin to fall from Tsukishima's eyes. They're tears of happiness, Kuroo knows they're not tears of sadness, but he still wraps his arms around him, comforting him and soothing him until the tears have stopped.

"I'm- I'm so glad." Tsukishima chokes out, voice laced with emotion. "They like you, they don't hate you. They don't hate me."

"Of course they don't hate you. You're their son." Kuroo says, quietly.

"Yeah, but I was scared they'd hate me anyway, if they knew I'd never give them grandchildren."

Kuroo frowns. "You can still do that, you can adopt."

Tsukishima is quiet for a moment. "Would you want to adopt? With me?"

Blinking, Kuroo is too pleasantly shocked by the question to reply for a moment. He's so glad that Tsukishima has finally come to see their relationship as something solid, something permanent. He's no long just something temporary for Tsukishima , and it makes Kuroo feel inexplicably happy.

Hesitating, the blond man misunderstands Kuroo's silence. "I mean, you don't have to, I'm not forcing you to-"

"I-" Kuroo interrupts, knowing that his boyfriend has the wrong idea. "I'd love to. In the future. With you. We'd make great parents."

Lifting his head from the dark-haired man's chest, Tsukishima sniffles, and asks "Really? You're not just saying that because I cried?"

Kuroo laughs, shaking his head. "No, I wouldn't do that to you." He promises. "I'd love to have your children one day, Tsukki." He says, fluttering his eyelashes jokingly.

When Tsukishima laughs, it's a wet, snotty laugh, but it makes Kuroo's stomach tingle. Suddenly, he is overcome by the urge to say it. 

They've been together for two years and he's only said it a few times since he'd first realised it, and those few times had been enough for them, but he wants to say it again now, wants Tsukishima to know. He's had a tough day, emotionally, and Kuroo wants him to know that he's there for him.

"I love you, Kei." He whispers, and he's never meant it more.

Tsukishima is quiet for a second. He huffs out a laugh, and then he smiles his beautiful smile. His cheeks flushing, he whispers back "I love you, too, Tetsu. Of course I do."

Kuroo grins, then he kisses him gently on the lips. It only lasts a few seconds, though, because Tsukishima pulls away with a sigh.

"I'm tired. I love you, but I want to go to bed."

Kuroo just laughs fondly, releasing him. Before he can move away, Tsukishima raises his long arms, wrapping them around Kuroo's neck and jumping so he can clamp his legs around his waist. Caught by surprise, Kuroo's hands instinctively move to grab his boyfriend's thighs and hold him up. "What-"

"Carry me to bed." Tsukishima demands.

Kuroo groans. "Whaaat? It's only like ten steps!"

"Exactly. So carry me."

Even though Kuroo sighs and complains, he does it anyway, because he loves him, and at the end of the day, he's totally gay for Tsukishima.

**

A week later, Kuroo parks his red Fiat Punta in front of their apartment building after the two of them have spent an eventful Christmas with the Tsukishimas. Overall, it had been rather successful, Kuroo had gotten Reika's stamp of approval and Ono had even asked him about his intentions just before they left. It was, dare he say it, perfect.

"So," Kuroo begins, now, turning the engine off, earning a curious look from Tsukishima. "Are you glad you put your dick away first?"

Tsukishima hits him. Kuroo laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you wanna chat feel free to hmu at slaymemakoto on tumblr or @oikawizard on twitter.


End file.
